¡Aguas!
by Anniih
Summary: Era deprimente ver como se llevaban a su niña esos piratas y no podía hacer nada. No quería nadar, no podía. Otros fueron a rescatarla. Era un pirata. Ni para la vacaciones junto Alfred se podía meter al mar. *US/UK; Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer: **El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos son de Hidekaz. Inglaterra es de Estados Unidos. Estados Unidos de Inglaterra. Islas Vírgenes es de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra quienes la hicieron con mucho amor ;D (Mentira, fue creación de Dinamarca con Inglaterra…y Francia…y Holanda…y España… asfasfasf!)

**Advertencias: **Amor familiar(?), Situación tontamente histórica de cómo Arthur salvaba a Amalia de las peligrosas aguas(?). Piratas.

**Pareja: **USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

**Personajes: **Inglaterra, Dinamarca, Holanda, España, Francia, Islas Vírgenes…y Estados Unidos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aguas!<strong>

El mar. En sus aguas se reflejan el azul del cielo, los cristales de los rayos de sol, brindando para los pececitos una vida feliz y armoniosa…

― ¡Mami!

O quizás, no tanto.

― ¡Mami!

Una pequeña niñita vestida de solo una sotana blanca sacudía los pies sin detenerse aunque estuviera entre el cuerpo y el brazo de un hombre más grande, sujetada, mientras él apuntaba con su espada desde la proa, al otro sujeto de cejas grandes parado en la arena, viendo cómo se llevaban a su pequeñita colonia en ese barco lleno de holandeses y españoles.

La pequeña morena de ojos azules gritaba y gritaba, llamando a su "mami"…Inglaterra.

― ¡Devuélvemela, malditas escorias! ―Arthur sacaba su grito desde la garganta, sin importarle que le doliera. Su morenita era más importante que su tonta garganta, además, no dejaría que la llevasen. Siendo uno de los piratas más temidos, jamás perdería contra esos inútiles, menos con el español. Ya verían, cuando recupere su colonia, les daría sus merecidos.

― ¡Jajajajaja~! ―reía España, más que nunca― ¡Has perdido, _Inglaterra_! ¡Islas Vírgenes ahora nos vuelve a pertenecer!

―Tú cállate, solo eres mi aliado ―le dijo de repente el holandés sin mucho ánimo de tener de aliado al español. Solamente lo necesitaba para estas circunstancia―. Por mí la hubiese recuperado yo solo.

―Eres cruel… ―actuó en sentirse un inútil y herido en el corazón.

Mientras tanto en la orilla de la playa…

― ¡Holanda! ¡Regrésamela! ―Inglaterra no se daría por vencido― ¡Te lo advierto, si no lo haces, acabaré contigo!

―No. ―negó acomodando en su brazo a la isleña.

Con eso, el británico iba perdiendo la paciencia hasta salirle una venida de rabia en la sien.

― ¡Te estás metiendo con la hija de un pirata!

―No me importa ―ni aun así funcionó―. Solo vengo a recuperar lo que me pertenece. ―finalizó la conversación dando en marcha a desaparecer en el mar. La velocidad se aceleró. La pequeña Amalia veía como se iba alejando de su figura maternal, una diferencia entre la tierra y el mar. Se estaba alejando. ¡La estaban secuestrando! Y tenía miedo comenzando a patalear.

― ¡Mami! _Père! Far!_ ―llamaba una vez más.

Arthur sola la miraba desde lejos, sin saber qué hacer. Sus pies se encontraban inmóviles y no tenía ni siquiera una tonta tabla para ir a rescatarla. Empuñó sus manos.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer? Cada vez se alejan más… ― susurró para así mismo. La verdad, no lo sabía, y luego se puso a pensar― _"Nadar…ir nadando…pero yo… No, no, no. Soy un pirata, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué tonterías piensas Arthur? Son tonterías."_

Como le gustaría hundir ese barco. Ver a ese par ahogándose en el océano. ¡¿Pero cómo lo haría?

― ¡Adiós Arturo, fue gusto verte! ―Antonio se despidió alegremente y burlándose, haciendo gestos graciosos y deformes en la cara, mientras que Holanda se preguntaba si debería lanzarlo al mar.

De repente, llegaron más invitados a la fiesta.

― ¡Escuché que alguien me llamaba! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Dinamarca corría apresurado donde el inglés, junto con Francia― ¡¿Por qué tanto rui-? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Amalia! ¡¿España, Holanda? ―solamente una observación al frente, le bastó con notar las presencias. Lo que no entendía, ¿por qué se estaban llevando a su colonia?

― ¡Mi niña! _Ma petite fille!_ ―Francis se horrorizó agarrándose de su melena. Rápidamente miró a Inglaterra― ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Por qué se la llevan? ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?

Arthur explicó. El danés frunció el ceño. El francés también. No podían creer que el inglés, un pirata que no fuera capaz de ir a rescatar a su pequeña colonia. Entonces, los dos últimos países tomaron la decisión de ir a rescatarla.

― _¡Père_ Francis va a salvarte, pequeña!

― ¡Espérame Francis, yo también voy! ¡Amalia, _far_ irá por ti!

Se quitaron algunas prendas pesadas yendo a nadar con una velocidad sobrehumana. Lo que se hace cuando tu hijo o hija se encuentra en peligro.

Llegaron. Subieron Golpearon a todos. Golpearon a España y a Holanda. El barco se iba hundiendo. Algunos tripulantes saltaban atemorizados y gritando como niñitas. Ni siquiera la única niña a bordo gritaba así. Muy al contrario, usó sus dotes de su crianza en el mar en nadar.

En tanto, Inglaterra miraba la escena, algo como el Kraken, pero sin él. Reaccionó al fin con la preocupada idea si su pequeña e inocente colonia del caribe se encontraría bien, o si esos dos con la custodia la hayan salvado. Se puso nervioso. Miraba para todos lados, buscándola. ¡No la veía! Ni siquiera ver una cabecita rubia por ahí nadando.

Demonios…si le pasó algo malo…él, él…

―_Mum!_

Su mente y oídos la captaron. Su vocecita le hiso girar enseguida. Bajó la altura cuando Amalia venía corriendo con todo su cuerpecito empapado a sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, aliviado en saber que no le pasó nada malo. Únicamente se preocupó en la ropa de la menor, poniéndole su abrigo para que ninguna brisa la llegue a enfermar.

La miró un momento, sujetándola de los hombros. Se sentía miserable. Dejar que otros tomen su lugar, cuando **él** era el que debía salvarla.

Juntó ambas cejas gruesas. Alzó la vista al horizonte viendo que los secuestradores y los dos países enemigos seguían nadando…o intentando agarrar un pedazo de madera o una puerta. No dejaría que ellos se fueran así como así. Les daría una lección para que no volvieran a estas tierras.

Lo próximo que se vio, fue la armada británica atacando a unos indefensos españoles y holandeses. Y lo último que se escuchó:

― ¡Wow! ¡Eres muy fuerte _mum_!

Y lo último que se supo de Francia y Dinamarca, por suerte se salvaron del enojo maternal de Inglaterra, corriendo hasta la orilla. Francia le reclamó porque su cabello se arruinó. A Dinamarca se le iba el aire murmurando a Noruega lejos de casa.

Al terminar los bombardeos, Arthur caminó tomando en brazos a la menor, ya no tenía muchas ganas de soltarla ni despistarla un segundo. Pensaba en su problema con el mar. Su amado mar que tantas cosas buenas y maravillosas le había brindado. Entonces, se le ocurrió que quizás cambiaría su destino.

Ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con la isleña dormida en sus brazos. Le acarició un poco las mejillas, removiendo algunos cabellos.

―Te prometo que aprenderé a nadar.

* * *

><p>El mar, el mar, el mar. La playa. Arena y sol. ¡El caribe! Que lugar más hermoso para pasar unas cuantos días, tener vacaciones junto a la familia. Y exactamente encontramos una familia vacacionando de lo lindo.<p>

Estados Unidos se tiraba y se tiraba a las olas, creyendo que ellas eran seres malignos y que él es el héroe para acabarlas. A veces se subía (y lo sigue intentando) a las tablas de surf sin resultados. Terminaba cayéndose, siendo un chiste para Arthur quien está sentando en la arena con dos quitasoles. Explicaciones no faltan por qué.

Alfred hacía pucheros sintiendo como su orgullo (sí, tiene) se iba por el desagüe. Ese Arthur… ¿acaso lo puede hacer mejor, eh? Sí es así, ¡será mucho mejor que él! ¡Llegará ser experto en surf! Siempre y cuando cierta niñita no se le cruce por el camino. Sí, ella, su propia hija hasta lo hace mucho mejor. Pobre de su orgullo americano.

No se dará por vencido. Sigue intentándolo ante la mira atónita y burlesca de Islas Vírgenes, quien lo deja solo yendo donde el inglés. Se sienta a su lado, encima de una tolla, dentro de la sombra.

―Es un tonto. ―dice volviendo a ver a su padre estadounidense caer al agua.

―_Is it fun?_ ―pregunta Arthur dando un sorbo a su botella con agua mineral.

―_Yes._ ―contesta sin emoción, girando el rostro hacia su tutor. Él observa el suelo, presionando la botella. No hace falta que hable, la chica se da cuenta.

―Me gustaría ir…

―Olvida la promesa de nadar ―le corta la menor, haciendo que el británico le mire sorprendido―. No importa, tampoco te voy a obligar. Además ya no me volverá a pasar las mismas cosas. ―las cosas que le sucedió cuando era más pequeña, siendo secuestrada donde Arthur se quedaba en la orilla. Solo tiene que saber, que ya es grande y sabe nadar. Conoce el mar, no habrá más problemas. Que siga como es.

Inglaterra pestañea inmóvil. Tal vez ella tenga razón, pero no quiere que nadie se entere de su "problemita", mucho menos Estados Unidos. Oh no, él no. Sería el hazmerreír de ese idiota que tiene como pareja.

Sin embargo, la menor es tan astuta que se adelanta antes de que baje la cabeza.

―Descuida mami, el idiota de padre que tengo no lo sabrá. ―sonríe. El país también.

―Amalia…sabes que cuando estamos solos, solo meto los pies ―es verdad, solo llega hasta ahí―. Quizás no estás conforme en tener como madre a alguien que no sabe nadar. ―suspira.

―Error ―gira su cuerpo, lo bastante para quedar el frente al de ojos verdes―. Me siento orgullosa de ser hija de un pirata.

Son…son las palabras más lindas que había escuchado en toda su existencia. Son hermosas. Hasta suena como nombre para una película de piratas. De repente sus orbes se iluminan. Cualquier _madre_ se sentiría de la misma manera, y deseando esas palabras sintiéndose orgulloso. Tiene ganas de abrazarla…

― ¡Arthur! ―si no fuera por esa interrupción― ¡¿Vas a venir a nadar? ¡El agua está exquisita! ―Alfred viene corriendo donde el aludido, con algunos moretones en el cuerpo por tanto intento de surfear.

En ese momento, Arthur no sabe que inventar para no ir. ¡¿Qué puede hacer? Alfred lo tomará en brazos y lo tirará al mar sin piedad. De repente oye un susurro suave "Déjamelo a mí". Amalia guiña un ojo.

― ¡A mami le duele el estómago! ¡No puede ir! ―responde poniéndose de pie, frenando al norteamericano.

― ¿Uh? ¿Dolor de estómago? ―mira al europeo― ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

―No Alfred, estoy bien ―surca un poco los labios y actúa en que realmente le duele el estómago―. Gracias por preocuparte. Seguro que el dolor de estómago se me pasará en un rato más.

―Te lo dije ―se cruza de brazos―. No debiste comer de tu propia comida. Nunca entiendes cuando alguien que te quiere te dice que tu comida mata hasta los muertos. ―simplemente, Alfred no lo entiende, pero Arthur sí. Éste entrecierra la vista, le insulta y lo maldice mentalmente apunto de gritarle. Amalia se da cuenta, se asusta y da media vuelta al país menor empujándolo de la espalda.

―Jajajaja~, vamos, vamos, vamos al mar. ―se lo lleva, salvando el día.

Estando en la orilla, olvidando el "dolor de estómago" de Arthur, Alfred sube a una tabla de surf, teniendo como instructora…a su propio territorio no incorporado, su hija.

― ¡Así no! ―le critica. Ya le enseñó más de cinco veces la posición del pie que debe tomar, ¡pero no entiende!

― ¡Pero es que…!

― ¡Así no! ―ni siquiera deja a su tutor defenderse.

Desde la arena, con sus quitasoles, toallas y botellas de agua, les observa Arthur con una sonrisita. La muestra cada vez que Alfred es retado o cada vez que se cae al agua o cada vez que la tabla de surf le golpea en la cabeza en el mar.

Por lo menos tiene con que disfrutar.

― ¡Así no! ¡Pone el pie ahí!

― ¡Eso estoy haciendo!

― ¡Así no, te vas a caer!… Se cayó…

Arthur no sabe nadar. Alfred no sabe surfear. Amalia sabe ambas cosas. Que gracioso.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tuve una loca idea de cómo demonios lo hacía Arthur para rescatar a su hija de los piratas encontrándolo lamentablemente en tierra (ya sabemos que en mar es de temer). Jugué con el pasado y con el presente. No sé cómo Amalia salió tan perfecta si sus padres no saben nadar ni surfear. Tiene buenos genes milagrosos xD

Como se sabe, Arthur no sabe nadar. No es raro que algunos piratas no sepan. Y sobre Alfred con su intento se surfear, solo es invento mío. Ni idea si sabe. Si no lo sabe, pues…sería gracioso combinándolo con el problema de Arthur. En cada discusión, sacarían esos temas para atacarse verbalmente xD

Y me gusta usar a Amalia criticando a Alfred, es como si lo despertará o lo hiciera reaccionar. Es que quiere mucho a mami Arthur, ¿celos? Sí un poco con tema de su niñez: Alfred la colonia preferida, Amalia solo una colonia más.

Bien eso, espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá más de la familia ^^

¡Saludos, bye!

**¿Review's?**

**¡Y no te metas con la hija de un Pirata!**

**xD**


End file.
